The Beach
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Heero is having dreams and in these dreams he is seeing someone that he has never known before. Who could it be that he see's in his underwater dreaming. Mysteriously, Heero finds himself in the water even deeper than before. 12, 34 YAOIShonen Ai. Romance
1. The Beach part 1

Pairing: 1+2, 3+4  
Genre: Romance, humor  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Uhhh Relena hate maybe.. dunno… don't let it frighten you off though.. won't be so bad that she's lying on the floor bleeding to death…  
  
A/N: Like to thank Gina and Moffit for their help and support in this fic. Love yas! *huggles* This fic was inspired to me by some movies I watched, Splash and the 13th Year.  You'll see why. :p  
  
  
  
THE BEACH  
//The beach... to the beach// There it was again, the same voice Heero had been hearing for a few weeks now.   
It called out to him in his sleep and sometimes when he gazed out onto the bay from the window of the high rise beach house. But now, the voice was speaking to him through his dream, and in his dream all he could see was what seemed to be an underwater scene, the moonlight above glistening into the dark ocean depths in crystal rays of sparkling light. He was underwater and still.. breathing? He was breathing as though it was just normal air passingthrough his lungs. And even though in his dreaming he knew it was water, it   
seemed to have no effect or made no difference whether he was breathing water or air. He was not afraid at all. The dream was so familiar to him as he had dreamed it many a time before. But the dreaming always ended at a certain point. Like before, he   
was totally submerged under the waves,nothing really seemed different.   
When he looked down he was still wearing his bed time shorts.   
His skin was illuminated by the light cascading the water. Looking up and out he recognized the silhouetted figure that was headed straight for him. Up until now he could never get a close enough look to make out the form or shape. He hoped that tonight something new and exciting would become of the dream sequence. Heero watched intently as the silhouette appeared closer and soon it had come even closer than before. He could now make out some shapes, noting that what ever it was indeed had arms, hands and a head. But from what he acknowledged he could not make out any legs. He's dream was showing him a body bit in half, possibly by a shark?No, there's something else. Something bigger. It was then that he noticed what looked like a tail. A mammal's tail. Then it clicked, human-like features, a tail. A Mermaid? Judging by the long hair that cascaded around the form Heero figured it would be a Mermaid. Another thing that Heero soon noticed was the fact that, Well, the mermaid,   
wasn't a mermaid at all. Flat chested? Could only  mean that this being was a MerMAN. Hell, he was a good looking Merman at that. Heero couldn't help but smile back at he merman, pleased with how beautiful and majestic the being was but yet his eyes were full of confusion as to why he was seeing this being as though it was real. Boy did it feel real, the cool wet water surrounding him, the light luminance against his skin and the being in front of him almost made him feel warm inside. Like he had just found a lost treasure. Slowly the merman crept closer and held both his palms up to Heero and instinctively Heero responded and slowly linked the palms of his hands with that of the merman's. And the Merman seemed to have been pleased with the reaction as he smiled and leaned in closer, closer still till the merman's lips were nearly inches from Heero's, his eyes shut then- "HEE-CHAAAAAN... It's time to get up. You said you would join me out on the bay today." Through his sleep/dream fogged mind Heero's illusion was cut short by  one annoying female wench, and at this early in the morning. And to disrupt his beautiful dream at that. But, here she was again at 7 am in the morning talking non stop girlish gibberish about how much he was sleeping in of late and how he promised things but never kept them. As he rose from the bed he was unexpectedly greeted with the sight of Relena in a seemingly very short and skimpy two piece swim suit.  
"You like?" Heero didn't know what to say in the least. He reallywanted to say to her that she should cover up, but was just tosleepy to bother.   
"All right already, yes nice. I'm getting up." Fuck off. Grinning from ear to ear the long-haired girl bounced out of the bed room to go get herself ready and to make a picnic lunch to take out on the yacht. Heero knew from that moment on that it was just goingto be on of those "OH Heero, will you do my back for me then willyou ravish me silly" type of days. Well it's not like she actuallysays anything about him RAVISHING her, the implement is just... there.  
So flirtatious she was. Sickening.  
  
~~~  
  
tbc…  
  
A/N: Ok.. be nice now and do the right thing. :)   
  
(Review :P)  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||  
||   
\/ 


	2. The Beach part 2

The Beach – part 2  
  
~~~  
  
  
Heero had just finished placing all of the stuffRelena wanted for the day on the boat deck.  And alsoin the cabin when said wench came bouncing like Lil'Miss Pippy Longstocking down the jetty.  He groanedinwardly as he thought about having to put up with herfor a whole day.He could see it now, romantic music playing and apicnic table on the deck with 2 glasses of sparklingChardonnay, flowers, a 3 course lunch and... That boy! Constantly his thoughts kept on relaying back to themerman of his dreams that he hardly noticed Relenatrying effortlessly to get Heero's attention back. "Nani?""I said.. have you finished packing Hee-chan?"Does she have to call me that? "Yes I'm done here..."Oh well might as well be polite, she is a lady afterall. "I'll get the engine warmed up and we'll be off." With that, Relena untied the boat from dock and hookedit onto the side of the yacht and positioned herselfon the white cushioned couch at the rear of the boatto put on her sexiest pose. She was ready for wheneverHeero caught a glimpse of her.~~~Scanning the vast ocean scene Heero breathed in deeplythe fresh and exhilarating air, he brought the boatsspeed almost to full throttle and smirked as the windpushed back his hair and cooled his body from the heatradiating down from the blazing summer sun. This waswhat he enjoyed the most. His heart skipped a beat when he glanced off to theleft of the boat he spotted something moving in andout of the water and when he looked again it was onlya dolphin, a few dolphins at that. He smirked whilewatching the mammals happily frolicking in and out ofthe waves, he counted about 5 or 6 dolphins. In thecorner of his eye he could see Relena at the rear ofthe boat on the lower deck. How flirtatious could sheget and it wasn't as though Heero wasn't giving outthe right signals that he just wasn't interested inher at all and since his dreams had started, he beganto loose interest in girls altogether. A flash of color caught his gaze in the midst of thedolphins diving in and out of the waves. He could havesworn he saw colors of human flesh as well as greenand red or brown. Dolphins don't change color, surely not? He brushed it off as the sun getting to him too soonand causing all these delusions. The delusions couldhave been better he thought, like of the merman in hisdreams. Sighing heavily he cut the engine and made hisway down to the lowest deck of the yacht. ~~~ "Isn't this great Heero, you and me a day out on theyacht spending all this time together." Relena smirkedand flipped some honey blonde hair over her shoulder,exposing more of her chest. "We should do this a LOTmore often." Oh please… The HORROR! "Hn, if you say so." Heero was just about to take another sip of hisChardonnay when a loud clash of thunder broke out inthe distance no more than 20 km's away. "Oh no!" Relena sighed in disappointment. "The weatherreport said it was going to be a fine day." "Hn, I'll get the engine started, hopefully we canbeat it back to dock." Heero climbed up to thecaptain's deck and turned the ignition as the engineshummed back to life he was mentally calculating thetime between each roar of thunder to it's ETA to theircurrent position. And with the wind picking up itwasn't helping much. Half cursing and half praisingthe incoming storm for cutting their outing short heturned the swinging the yacht towards home. Unfortunately nature was NOT on their side today. Thestorm had rolled in faster than Heero expected, thewaves had become more torrid and seemed to quite enjoybashing up against the side of the yacht with the skyovercast with dangerously haunting black and grayclouds. Heero was more worried about being struck bylightening than the boat over turning, at this point.Although there was still a possibility that the wavescould increase in their height and cause majorproblems. They still had about an hour and a half to go till ETAat the dock and circumstances had just gotten worse.Relena was down below with lifejacket on and hadstrapped herself to the deck as to be expected soshe'd not go overboard, but Heero was literally asitting duck. He had to keep on going. He had triedthe radio to call the coast guard for help but theradio did nothing but create static from their end. Hejust hoped the coast guard was getting a cleartransmission. "RELENA, the boat could over turn! You'd better getthe life raft out just in case." "OK, I'M DOING THAT NOW!" He could hear her yell overthe roaring wind. The wind being so loud, he could not hear theapproaching tidal wave come directly towards the boat;it must have been towering a good 20 or 30 ft atleast, maybe more. In a split second, Heero happenedto turn around to be faced with a wall of water andbefore he had time to brace himself he was airborneoff he deck of the yacht and into the sea.  
  
  
~~~  
  
tbc…  
  
A/N: Ok.. be nice now and do the right thing. :)   
  
  
  
(Review :P)  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||   
  


\/


	3. The Beach part 3

The Beach- Part 3  
Pairing: 1+2, 3+4   
Notes: PG this chapter, some slight humor.. Uhh… I tried to work best with my geography here… I only got a C+ L Thankies to Moffit for Beta-ing this chapter for me.. I know how busy you were Gina ^_^ well.. I rewarded you with that Plot Bunnie. *grins*  
  
~Standard Disclaimers go here, since I forgot about them in the previous chapter/s.. ya know yadda yadda.. I don't own DON'T SUE~  
  


~~~

"Oh my god, Trowa. Get in here and take a look at this." Quatre Winner-Barton called out to his lover who was busying himself in the adjoining bathroom to their bedroom with the huge plasma screen TV blaring over the other side of the room.

//And in the news tonight, a yacht was washed up on shore about 30 kms from Orlando, Florida by a freak storm that swept in from the Bahamas. The yacht belonged to Miss Relena Peacecraft; it was believed that she and another individual by the name of Heero Yuy sailed the yacht from the docks near a popular beach house holiday settlement in Daytona Beach. It is also believed that Mr. Yuy was swept off the boat by a tidal wave and plummeted into the torrent depths of the Atlantic Ocean. His whereabouts are unknown and remains are nowhere to be found.//

Trowa still standing there in shock with toothbrush half in half out of his mouth as he tried to say something but had to spit before he could.

"Maybe we should call Wufei, he's in Orlando. See if he knows anything more than we do."  
  


Quatre nodded and ran to the desk with the vid phone and activated Wufei's number. Trowa stood just behind Quatre just as Wufei's face appeared on the screen. The image was fairly distorted and the sound kept going off key.

"Wufei, did you-"  
  


"Yeah, I was just about to call and ask you the same thing." The screen fuzzed over a few times.

"Wufei why is the transmission screwing up?"  
  


"The- te- fix… 'thing ca-use.. storm.." The image started getting worse as well as the sound. "-Can he-r you ok, -said that... all working by this a-ternoon. I ring 'ack then. 'k?"  
  


"Ok, Wufei. Get in touch with you then. Take care, bye."  
  


With that the transmission was terminated to just a blank screen. Quatre looked down at his hands, nearly to the point of tears at losing one of his best friends. Trowa knelt down and gathered Quatre in his arms while running his fingers through the man's blonde locks.

"There's nothing much more we can do, Cat. But just hope that he turns up soon, ok?"  
  


Quatre nodded and hugged his lover tighter, sort of lost for words as he wiped away his tears.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed. Try and get some sleep." Again Quatre nodded and snuggled deep into Trowa's embrace for the much-needed comfort.

~~~

Heero slowly and weakly stirred back to life as he felt the warmth of the sun's rays beat heavily down upon his back, the roughness of the sand beneath him that he'd been sleeping on and the crashing waves hammered into his sensitive ears. He shifted a little and immediately felt something brushing against him. Slowly he sat up, wincing in pain as his joints weren't reacting the way the should, causing him to stumble and falling flat on his back.

He shook his head of sand and seaweed as he finally managed to lean up on his elbows, his vision adjusting from their blurriness and looked down at himself with tired and weary eyes. It was then that he noticed the figure beside him. A girl? A very naked one at that.

But the being didn't have anything of what Heero could see that could suggest it was a girl. Sure the body looked feminine but as Heero moved in for a closer inspection it was indeed.. A boy.

//Surely not..// 

He was so sure that he resembled the merman in his dreams but he simply could have been mistaken. And one thing was for sure, this boy was human. 

Heero had to take a moment to think of what to do; perhaps this person had saved his life. Could have easily been someone else who just happened to have been in the area when the storm rode in; maybe he too was washed out to sea just like Heero.

A low moan interrupted Heero's thoughts as he gazed down to find the boy before him slowly trying his hardest to get up off the sand with shaky limbs and his mass of long dark brown hair cascading around him in mess of tangles that would be such a bitch to get out. 

"Hey, you ok?" Heero murmured as he too sat himself up a bit. 

The boy lifted his head and gazed up at Heero with a tired expression, which made him look like he had just been through the spin cycle in a washing machine, but didn't say anything.

"Don't speak English? Etuu.. English ga dekimasu ka? Uhh... Vous parlez Anglaise?, A te favellare Inglese.. Um.. Ansprechen sie Englisch?"(1)

Nothing. //It's as though he doesn't understand a word I say no matter what it is.// Heero then decided to try some sign language, hoping at least for SOME sort of response.

[Do you understand me at all?] Heero signed with some annoyance in his facial expression, he hoped that he didn't come across as TOO bitchy. In the moment it took for the boy in front of him to process the information with the language of the hands, the boy started his own, so to speak, 'version' of sign. Heero just couldn't understand at all.

"We should perhaps get off the beach and to somewhere we can get some clothes, I really have no idea where we are." Heero murmured as he looked around the area while the boy was still signing god knows what, waving his hands around and picking up shells along with other beach objects like he was examining each one, but alas he seemed cheerful and full of life. He had so much energy that it made Heero's head spin.

~~~

Relena had just walked out of the police station where she had been filing her report with Sargent Une. She suddenly regretted ever coming out of the police station in broad daylight 'cause the whole street and sidewalk was packed with reporters and camera men. It took about 4 or 5 officers to clear the path to Relena's yellow Monaro. She kept her face downcast and away from nosy photographers' view and quick as she could, hopped into her car and gunned the engine. She just wanted AWAY from it all.

"This was not the way it was supposed to be." She sniffed into her handkerchief and blew her nose before placing the moist cloth back in her bag for the time being. 

For her, it was too much. To have lost the one she had loved with all her heart without ever getting so much as a *peck* from Heero to the possibility that he and she would eventually come together as a couple in the near future. She just wasn't expecting for all this to happen.

"Maybe he's still out there, somewhere. Alive and well, trying to find his way back to me."  
  


//I will find you, Heero.//

~~~

Heero grunted as he jumped back over the fence of some house that wasn't far down the beach. In his arms were fresh articles of clothes both for him and the strange naked boy that he had met on the beach.

"Here, put these on," said Heero as he handed the long haired boy some clothes and began stripping his own soiled clothes and replacing them with the newly stolen pants and shirt, but paused when he noticed the boy in front of him had tried putting the pants on somewhere other than his legs, and the shirt he has having some difficulty with. Heero thought it quite odd that this mystery boy didn't know how to dress himself.

//Must be a foreigner.// 

He sighed and showed the boy the proper way to wear clothes. Once they had finished fooling around with the clothes, Heero led the way up the beach and to what looked like a major road in the suburb they were in. After walking for so long Heero had guessed it was getting around mid afternoon. He was glad that he wasn't all that far from the place where his best friend lived, a good 20 – 30 min. walking distance. He suddenly felt a weight pull on his arm and he looked down to find the long haired boy hugging tightly to his arm and grinning up at Heero.

"Uhh… I'm going to take you to my friend's house ok, then we can figure out how to get you back home." He'd momentarily forgot that he might not understand, as there was a small confused expression on the boy's face a moment later. Almost as though he was trying to process the words spoken to him, to see if he could say them too.

~~~

"So you have no idea where he is from?"  
  


"None whatsoever, like I said, he was just… layin' there naked as the day he was born and couldn't speak a word of English," explained Heero as both he and Wufei glanced over at the mysterious long haired boy wandering around Wufei's sitting room picking and poking at things as though they were the most beautiful objects he had ever seen.

Wufei sighed. "It certainly is odd, could it be that he's not all together up here?" The Chinese boy emphasized his words by pointing to his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. But… he is beautiful."  
  


Wufei smirked. "Oh, so it's like that is it? Heero, you hardly know the boy."  
  


"Yeah I know, I know… it's just, well… the way he looks at me it's almost like he's trying to say something to me, but can't quite make it."  
  


"He might be mute and he hasn't the ability to talk at all."  
  


"Hey, is it all right if I crash here for a little while, I don't really feel like going back to Relena's. She'll be all over me practically begging me to make love to her the moment I walk through the door."  
  


Wufei sighed and placed his coffee mug in the sink. "I suppose, but you have to take care of your friend yourself."  
  


"Great." Heero beamed. "Thanks man."  
  


"Which reminds me, I need to call Quatre back to let him know you're alright." Wufei paused. "Uhh… Heero?"  
  


"Mmmm…?"  
  


"Potted plants are NOT to piss in." Heero groaned as Wufei pointed to the boy in the other room as seen with his pants down and pissing in one of Wufei's indoor potted plants.  
  
  
~@~  
  
tbc….  
  
  
The Beach- Part 3  
Pairing: 1+2, 3+4   
Notes: PG this chapter, some slight humor.. Uhh… I tried to work best with my geography here… I only got a C+ L Thankies to Moffit for Beta-ing this chapter for me.. I know how busy you were Gina ^_^ well.. I rewarded you with that Plot Bunnie. *grins*  
  
~Standard Disclaimers go here~  
  


~~~

"Oh my god, Trowa. Get in here and take a look at this." Quatre Winner-Barton called out to his lover who was busying himself in the adjoining bathroom to their bedroom with the huge plasma screen TV blaring over the other side of the room.

//And in the news tonight, a yacht was washed up on shore about 30 kms from Orlando, Florida by a freak storm that swept in from the Bahamas. The yacht belonged to Miss Relena Peacecraft; it was believed that she and another individual by the name of Heero Yuy sailed the yacht from the docks near a popular beach house holiday settlement in Daytona Beach. It is also believed that Mr. Yuy was swept off the boat by a tidal wave and plummeted into the torrent depths of the Atlantic Ocean. His whereabouts are unknown and remains are nowhere to be found.//

Trowa still standing there in shock with toothbrush half in half out of his mouth as he tried to say something but had to spit before he could.

"Maybe we should call Wufei, he's in Orlando. See if he knows anything more than we do."  
  


Quatre nodded and ran to the desk with the vid phone and activated Wufei's number. Trowa stood just behind Quatre just as Wufei's face appeared on the screen. The image was fairly distorted and the sound kept going off key.

"Wufei, did you-"  
  


"Yeah, I was just about to call and ask you the same thing." The screen fuzzed over a few times.

"Wufei why is the transmission screwing up?"  
  


"The- te- fix… 'thing ca-use.. storm.." The image started getting worse as well as the sound. "-Can he-r you ok, -said that... all working by this a-ternoon. I ring 'ack then. 'k?"  
  


"Ok, Wufei. Get in touch with you then. Take care, bye."  
  


With that the transmission was terminated to just a blank screen. Quatre looked down at his hands, nearly to the point of tears at losing one of his best friends. Trowa knelt down and gathered Quatre in his arms while running his fingers through the man's blonde locks.

"There's nothing much more we can do, Cat. But just hope that he turns up soon, ok?"  
  


Quatre nodded and hugged his lover tighter, sort of lost for words as he wiped away his tears.

"C'mon, lets get you to bed. Try and get some sleep." Again Quatre nodded and snuggled deep into Trowa's embrace for the much-needed comfort.

~~~

Heero slowly and weakly stirred back to life as he felt the warmth of the sun's rays beat heavily down upon his back, the roughness of the sand beneath him that he'd been sleeping on and the crashing waves hammered into his sensitive ears. He shifted a little and immediately felt something brushing against him. Slowly he sat up, wincing in pain as his joints weren't reacting the way the should, causing him to stumble and falling flat on his back.

He shook his head of sand and seaweed as he finally managed to lean up on his elbows, his vision adjusting from their blurriness and looked down at himself with tired and weary eyes. It was then that he noticed the figure beside him. A girl? A very naked one at that.

But the being didn't have anything of what Heero could see that could suggest it was a girl. Sure the body looked feminine but as Heero moved in for a closer inspection it was indeed.. A boy.

//Surely not..// 

He was so sure that he resembled the merman in his dreams but he simply could have been mistaken. And one thing was for sure, this boy was human. 

Heero had to take a moment to think of what to do; perhaps this person had saved his life. Could have easily been someone else who just happened to have been in the area when the storm rode in; maybe he too was washed out to sea just like Heero.

A low moan interrupted Heero's thoughts as he gazed down to find the boy before him slowly trying his hardest to get up off the sand with shaky limbs and his mass of long dark brown hair cascading around him in mess of tangles that would be such a bitch to get out. 

"Hey, you ok?" Heero murmured as he too sat himself up a bit. 

The boy lifted his head and gazed up at Heero with a tired expression, which made him look like he had just been through the spin cycle in a washing machine, but didn't say anything.

"Don't speak English? Etuu.. English ga dekimasu ka? Uhh... Vous parlez Anglaise?, A te favellare Inglese.. Um.. Ansprechen sie Englisch?"(1)

Nothing. //It's as though he doesn't understand a word I say no matter what it is.// Heero then decided to try some sign language, hoping at least for SOME sort of response.

[Do you understand me at all?] Heero signed with some annoyance in his facial expression, he hoped that he didn't come across as TOO bitchy. In the moment it took for the boy in front of him to process the information with the language of the hands, the boy started his own, so to speak, 'version' of sign. Heero just couldn't understand at all.

"We should perhaps get off the beach and to somewhere we can get some clothes, I really have no idea where we are." Heero murmured as he looked around the area while the boy was still signing god knows what, waving his hands around and picking up shells along with other beach objects like he was examining each one, but alas he seemed cheerful and full of life. He had so much energy that it made Heero's head spin.

~~~

Relena had just walked out of the police station where she had been filing her report with Sargent Une. She suddenly regretted ever coming out of the police station in broad daylight 'cause the whole street and sidewalk was packed with reporters and camera men. It took about 4 or 5 officers to clear the path to Relena's yellow Monaro. She kept her face downcast and away from nosy photographers' view and quick as she could, hopped into her car and gunned the engine. She just wanted AWAY from it all.

"This was not the way it was supposed to be." She sniffed into her handkerchief and blew her nose before placing the moist cloth back in her bag for the time being. 

For her, it was too much. To have lost the one she had loved with all her heart without ever getting so much as a *peck* from Heero to the possibility that he and she would eventually come together as a couple in the near future. She just wasn't expecting for all this to happen.

"Maybe he's still out there, somewhere. Alive and well, trying to find his way back to me."  
  


//I will find you, Heero.//

~~~

Heero grunted as he jumped back over the fence of some house that wasn't far down the beach. In his arms were fresh articles of clothes both for him and the strange naked boy that he had met on the beach.

"Here, put these on," said Heero as he handed the long haired boy some clothes and began stripping his own soiled clothes and replacing them with the newly stolen pants and shirt, but paused when he noticed the boy in front of him had tried putting the pants on somewhere other than his legs, and the shirt he has having some difficulty with. Heero thought it quite odd that this mystery boy didn't know how to dress himself.

//Must be a foreigner.// 

He sighed and showed the boy the proper way to wear clothes. Once they had finished fooling around with the clothes, Heero led the way up the beach and to what looked like a major road in the suburb they were in. After walking for so long Heero had guessed it was getting around mid afternoon. He was glad that he wasn't all that far from the place where his best friend lived, a good 20 – 30 min. walking distance. He suddenly felt a weight pull on his arm and he looked down to find the long haired boy hugging tightly to his arm and grinning up at Heero.

"Uhh… I'm going to take you to my friend's house ok, then we can figure out how to get you back home." He'd momentarily forgot that he might not understand, as there was a small confused expression on the boy's face a moment later. Almost as though he was trying to process the words spoken to him, to see if he could say them too.

~~~

"So you have no idea where he is from?"  
  


"None whatsoever, like I said, he was just… layin' there naked as the day he was born and couldn't speak a word of English," explained Heero as both he and Wufei glanced over at the mysterious long haired boy wandering around Wufei's sitting room picking and poking at things as though they were the most beautiful objects he had ever seen.

Wufei sighed. "It certainly is odd, could it be that he's not all together up here?" The Chinese boy emphasized his words by pointing to his head.

"Nah, I don't think so. But… he is beautiful."  
  


Wufei smirked. "Oh, so it's like that is it? Heero, you hardly know the boy."  
  


"Yeah I know, I know… it's just, well… the way he looks at me it's almost like he's trying to say something to me, but can't quite make it."  
  


"He might be mute and he hasn't the ability to talk at all."  
  


"Hey, is it all right if I crash here for a little while, I don't really feel like going back to Relena's. She'll be all over me practically begging me to make love to her the moment I walk through the door."  
  


Wufei sighed and placed his coffee mug in the sink. "I suppose, but you have to take care of your friend yourself."  
  


"Great." Heero beamed. "Thanks man."  
  


"Which reminds me, I need to call Quatre back to let him know you're alright." Wufei paused. "Uhh… Heero?"  
  


"Mmmm…?"  
  


"Potted plants are NOT to piss in." Heero groaned as Wufei pointed to the boy in the other room as seen with his pants down and pissing in one of Wufei's indoor potted plants.  
  
  
~@~  
  
tbc….  
  
(1) – "Do you speak English?" in Japanese, French, Italian and Spanish.  
  
A/N: Ok.. be nice now and do the right thing. :)   
  
  
  
(Review :P)  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||   
  


\/


End file.
